


Warrior's Wrath

by SecondPicasso



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, H.S. Club, Iller Pirates, M/M, Manga & Anime, Manipulation, Mature Offense Division, Rivalry, Shounen Fights, Supernatural Elements, Swords & Sorcery, The Scythers, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondPicasso/pseuds/SecondPicasso
Summary: Ten teenagers, with their special abilities, find out the difficulty of growing up in the cruel world of Almoria.Marc Illys, white knight/11th top combatant of the ScythersAria Aklline, social butterfly/leader of the H.S. ClubDebby Edwin, brave/loyal supporter for M.O.DIvon Hallie, secretive/10th top combatant of the ScythersYano Umani, joker/negotiative of the H.S. ClubHelena Dagger, selective/designer of the H.S. ClubWhitney Lancer, passionate/12th top combatant of the ScythersRanachi Keicho, cold and collective/5th top combatant to join the SythersZach Tillin, cynical/son of robotictics scientist Gerald TillinJanie Cizemo, sophisticated/archaeologist





	Warrior's Wrath

** Before we start with the story, let's start with the some info **

* * *

 

** Parts of Almoria **

* * *

 

**Raventall**

The highlight of the world, held by the royal family Ian (King), Alysa (Queen) and Gerrisa (Princess) Versils. Has their offense and defensive teams as the M.O.D Squad. 

* * *

 

**Augustline**

 

The second best city of the world, held by the Mayor Nevan Sejor. Has their offense and defensive teams as the Iller Pirates.

 

* * *

 

**Skyscraper Palace**

Location is blocked 

* * *

 

**Crow District**

A district specifically built for training M.O.D. and Scyther beginners. Held by the Cruelty Queen Tessa Wilther.

* * *

 

**Mummy's Crater**

Location is blocked 

* * *

 

** Teams **

* * *

 

M.O.D Squad

Commander Gregor

Lieutenant Hector 

 

Ill Pirates 

Yanae Nii

 

Scythers

Vinnie  

Ranachi Keicho

Ivon Hallie 

Marc Illys

Whitney Lancer

 


End file.
